


Wherever Whenever

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bottom Klaus Hargreeves, Kept Man, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Romance, Top Diego Hargreeves, not historically acurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: After Season 1 Klaus and Diego get stuck in the 70s together. Their life here is very very different from their lives in their own time, notably for the better. And it is all because of the other. Their relationship makes both of them better, and Diego has a question for Klaus along with a pretty ring. And promise that Wherever Whenever they are, Klaus is always his home. Slash
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 12
Kudos: 267





	Wherever Whenever

Diego yawned as he stepped through the front door, dropping his backpack down and kicked off his shoes. He groaned as his aching feet sank into the carpet, wiggling his socked toes a little. He still hated the pattern of the carpet, psychedelic was not something that he found calming, but he had to admit that it was the softest damned carpet that he had ever felt in his life.

"I'm home!" He shouted into the house, sniffing the air as he smelt stew cooking, his favourite.

"Good for you! Hurry up and fucking shower so we can eat!" The bellow came back to him making him grin a little. Banging and clanging came from the kitchen almost immediately as his supper was finished up to be ready for him when he came down the stairs.

He quickly trudged up and into their massive bedroom, stripping off as he went even though he knew he would be bitched at later for it. He grinned wider when he spotted his comfy evening clothes already laid out and ready for him.

As he stepped into the shower, he hummed happily when the hot water washed away the aches and pains of working a double shift, and the water washed away the sweat and gross feeling that came with that.

When they had been dumped into the past he had been sure that this was the worst thing that could have happened besides the apocalypse actually happening. They had no clue where the rest of their siblings were or if they were ok. They were both seriously hoping that Vanya had not ended up with either Luther or Allison, neither of those would probably be a very good idea considering everything that had happened on the lead up to the not apocalypse. They were both also glad that they had not ended up with Luther.

They had ended up in the seventies. Not the worst time to end up in really, but still it took a lot of adjusting to not having this and that, and not being able to use certain things. Thankfully he had ended up stranded with Klaus who had spent a year stuck in the 1940s not that long ago, being stuck in the seventies was definitely easier for him this time around.

Between the two of them, they had figured things out pretty quickly, and they had made a life for themselves here.

Diego scrubbed shampoo into his hair thinking about the difference between his life here and his life in their original time. He lived in the back room at a gym, he had a shitty job and patrolled around a city that didn't really want his help and he could not get the job that he wanted to do because of his surname and the knowledge of who he was.

Here he was working as a police officer the way that he had always wanted to be, and he was progressing well through the ranks. He had a home, a proper house that he got to come back to with his own things around him, his own sofa, his own bed.

Well, their home, their sofa, their bed.

That was the other difference. Here without their siblings, without that house looming around them with all its bad memories and history, here having to rely on each other and trust each other, he and Klaus were completely different.

Klaus had gotten sober the way that he had been trying to be right before everything went to shit. Diego had seen him through it, the determination that he had to be able to think clearly, and whatever vision he had seen of their father, had given Klaus the determination, and with Diego's help and firmness he had been sober for a year and a half now.

Needing to get Klaus sober had set their relationship it seemed. Diego liked having Klaus rely on him and need him, he liked that he had become the foundation of Klaus' life, that his support and steadiness in the other's life was a vital part of his health and happiness.

He liked it even more that Klaus liked how much he needed Diego as well, that he loved having Diego care for him and look after him, loved having him set rules and boundaries for him, he loved having him being a set and steady presence in his life that he had never had before.

Diego was protective of Klaus after everything that he had been through, after everything that had happened between them. There had been one night when Klaus was sobering up that he had told Diego about Eudora and the fact that she had died rescuing him, that he had left her behind to die because he had been hurting and terrified. He blamed himself and he clearly expected Diego to as well.

Diego probably would have reacted badly, if it wasn't for the pure and naked fear on Klaus' pale face, as well as the look of expectation on his face of waiting for pain, waiting to be hurt, waiting to be punished and left behind the way that he always was. It was the look that he had worn on his face as a kid when their father would look at him and tell him that he was going to be punished.

It was the look that he had on his face before Diego would go to him and help him clean up after he had spent the night screaming in terror locked up with ghosts all night.

That had stopped Diego's natural anger and his habit of jumping in before stopping and thinking. Instead, he had stopped and taken a breath before hugging Klaus to himself, holding onto him tightly, muttering promises of always being here for him, that it hadn't been his fault, that he wouldn't allow him to be taken and hurt that way again.

That had been the turning point of their relationship, that had been the moment when things changed. Sober Klaus was different. Still eccentric and completely and utterly unique, but less erratic and manic. It had just seemed to be a natural progression to go from….whatever the hell they had been before to lovers.

They had made a life here in this time, and they had made a life here together, this was their life, their home. And Diego had never been happier, even in the police academy with Eudora did not come near this. It was different and he knew that a lot of people in town talked about them, but thankfully they had landed in the time of free love and while they got second and third looks for their choices, everyone minded their own business and just left them too it. The guys on the force were pretty ok with his home situation, and the ones that hadn't been and had tried to beat shame into him and quickly learned that that was a mistake.

Diego had made it more than clear to them that he and Klaus would not be touched. Klaus had backed that up when he had called Diego one afternoon saying that one of his colleagues had tried to beat him. Diego had dropped the officer off at the hospital and warned him not to try and get revenge on Klaus or Diego would tell everyone on the force that he had been beaten within an inch of his life by a crossdressing gay guy and he had not even been able to leave a bruise on Klaus' pale skin. The risk of shame of it had been enough to keep him silent, and so they were able to get on with their life after that.

If anyone had told Diego that Klaus would have been content and happy living as a kept man he would have laughed in their faces. The smile and glow on Klaus' face, the fact he was putting on much needed weight, everything about him said that he was absolutely happy and that he loved the life he had here with Diego the same way Diego loved the life that he had with Klaus.

He loved that he cared for and protected Klaus, he loved that he was the 'breadwinner' here and that he had Klaus to come home to. His partner had been learning to cook, attending a local church class with a bunch of Stepford wives who he had, of course, scandalised them at first and then completely won over in the way that only Klaus seemed able to do.

He had admitted to Diego after one night of particularly good lovemaking that he loved it, loved cooking for Diego and keeping house for them, making sure that Diego was looked after and happy. Their relationship was different and not just for the obvious factors of them having been brought up together as brothers of sorts and that they were gay men living a life in the seventies. It was in the way that they were with each other. Diego knew that there was an element of kink to their relationship and an element of Dom/Sub, particularly in their sex life, but they were happy with their life together so he didn't really care or worry about it.

He was naturally a protector and dominant, he was enjoyed being the one that Klaus completely relied upon and having that pressure of never letting him down. He enjoyed how submissive Klaus was for him because he trusted him, he had let down his walls and completely trusted himself to Diego's care. And that was something that Diego would not give up for anything in the world.

Dressing in the clothes that Klaus had lovingly placed out for him as he did every night he trudged down the stairs to where he knew his supper would now be on the table waiting for him.

Sure enough, when he walked passed the dining room he saw two plates steaming on the table in their settings, but he carried on into the kitchen. Klaus had his back to him and was pouring them a jug of juice to bring in with the homemade buttered bread to go with their stew.

He looked perfect. His hair was long now, resting passed his shoulder blades in a curly mass which he had pulled back into a simple ponytail today. Diego licked his lips as he realised Klaus was wearing the dress that he had picked up for him last week, a pretty black dress with pink patterns that fitted Klaus like a glove the way that he had known it would. The mini skirt fell to just an inch under his ass cheeks with a slight flair to it. The colour contrasted his skin perfectly, and Diego knew that even though he was tired, he would definitely be having Klaus tonight.

"What the...what are you doing in here?" Klaus turned a little to glare at him as he jumped when Diego wrapped his arms around his slender waist and plastered himself along his back. He was adorably protective of his kitchen, and thought that Diego should spend as little time as possible in here, wanting to fetch him drinks and snacks if he wanted something when he was at home. He had spent more time the loft than he had in the kitchen.

"Hmm, couldn't wait to see you," Diego hummed nuzzling behind Klaus' ear.

"I wanted to make an entrance so you could see my dress properly!" Klaus whined.

"I got the perfect first view of it, you know how I love seeing you from behind," Diego pressed his hips against the soft cushion of his lover's ass to make sure he got the point completely.

"But, I had a plan," Klaus was pouting he knew.

"Don't pout at me baby, I just couldn't wait to see you, especially when you cooked my favourite," Diego warned and soothed at the same time, sliding his hand under the dress and around Klaus' thin thigh, the tips of his fingers brushing teasingly close to what felt like lace panties.

"Someone is eager tonight," Klaus blinked his big green eyes at him curiously, his pouting forgotten with his warning.

"Just been thinking a lot today about you, I missed you," Diego shrugged.

"I missed you too, I hate you working doubles," The pout was back, but Diego didn't mind it this time and he turned Klaus around by the waist tugging him in for a kiss to shift that pout in the best way he knew how.

They were basically the same height, but Klaus always felt smaller and more delicate in his arms, both from how slender he was even carrying a little more weight, and also from their type of relationship, Klaus always melted in his body trusting him and snuggling into him making him feel larger and protective of him.

"Your supper," Klaus muttered pulling back a little.

"You're right, can't have all your hard work go to waste," Diego nodded. "You want help bringing anything through?" He asked between placing more kisses to Klaus' ruby red lips.

"No, go get comfortable," Klaus gave him a gentle nudge, turning to finish up. He squeaked and turned to glare at Diego when he lifted the back of Klaus' dress to confirm that he was wearing black lace panties under the dress. "Diego!"

"Looking forward to peeling you out of them," Diego threw over his shoulder before heading into the dining room, smirking at the whine Klaus let out.

He walked into the dining room carrying the plate of bread and jug of juice a minute later, laughing when Diego snagged him around the waist as soon as the items were safely on the table, pulling him down to sit in his lap.

He drew him in for a deep kiss, unable to help himself seeing how beautiful his partner looked in the dress that he had bought for him, seeing how gorgeous he was. And all for him.

"What's gotten into you? You're normally not up for much more than a blow job after a double," Klaus asked pulling back. Diego rubbed his pale thighs gently, enjoying the silky smooth feeling of the skin under his hand as he looked at Klaus.

"I love you," He said softly rubbing a little higher up Klaus' thigh but keeping the touch more loving than sexual.

"I love you too," Klaus smiled, that shy but honest smile that was completely Diego's.

"I was just thinking today how lucky I am, and how happy I am," he sighed settling back in his chair to look at Klaus.

"What if..." Klaus started to say before biting his lip turning away.

"What if what?" Diego tightened his hold on his lover seeing the worry on his face and realising that this had to be something that had been bothering him for a while, something he had hidden from him. "Klaus?"

"What if the others show up to go back?" Klaus asked nervously.

"I have thought about that," Diego hummed, rubbing Klaus' thigh again. "Why didn't you tell me that you were worried about this?"

"I was worried about your answer," Klaus admitted.

"So you kept it to yourself and worried about it instead of just discussing it with me?" Diego squeezed the thigh under his hand. "Have I done anything that made you think that this was me, I don't know, making do or something?"

"No," Klaus lowered his eyes.

"But?"

"But we have been in our own little world here, it is different to going back to what we know, where we come from. I know you're happy but…"

"There is no but Klaus, I am happy, the happiest that I have ever been, this life that we have made, this isn't a while we're here thing, or something that can only exist here. If we get a chance to go back I know we would both rather do so and have modern amenities again. But this life is transferable," Diego cupped Klaus' face to make sure that he was looking at him to see the honesty on his face.

"It is?" Klaus sighed, tension leaking out of him.

"Of course it is. It doesn't matter what time we end up in now, what life we end up with, you and me, this is for good, that is all that matters," Diego smiled.

"And if we go back?" Klaus asked leaning into Diego's body, picking up his bowl and holding out a forkful for Diego to eat.

"Well, I thought we would claim the money dad left us, we buy a nice house in a town, I can set up a P.I business, no more vigilante, and we just carry on," Diego said between bites. He paused and made sure Klaus ate a couple of forkfuls before smiling at him. "Of course, we could legally get married in our time as well,"

Klaus paused with the fork held halfway to his mouth staring at Diego.

"You want to marry me?" he asked softly. Diego felt a small flash of worry go through him, wondering if maybe that was one step too far for Klaus, but he was fairly sure he was right, so hs risked carrying on.

"Yes, I do. There would be a little difficulty getting around the adoption papers, but with money and dad's lawyers we would be able to do it, we're not blood-related. I would like to properly be able to call you my husband,"

"I…" Klaus lowered the fork into the bowl staring at it for a second. "I was thinking that you might not want to be with me away from here, and you are planning on marrying me," He snorted.

"Which is why you should talk to me instead of stewing on things," Diego tugged his ponytail sharply in clear punishment.

"Yes,"

"Hmm?"

"Yes I should speak to you, and I will from now on I promise. And yes, I want to marry you," Klaus smiled.

Diego took the bowl from him and set it on the table before lifting Klaus to his feet. "Go get my backpack," He said, smacking Klaus on the ass to get him moving. His lover shot him a confused look at the change but walked out the room to do as he was told.

He hurried back in, curiosity written across his face with Diego's bag held in his hands, coming to a stop in front of Diego and waited patiently as Diego finished off the bowl of stew. As soon as he was done he pulled Klaus back into his lap, grabbing the bag and digging into the front pocket.

Klaus' gasp as he drew out the ring box said he knew exactly what this was, and he just pressed it into Klaus' hands unceremoniously, he wasn't really a wordy romantic man, and Klaus knew that. The grin on his face and happy squeal he let out said that he didn't care about how it was being done, just that it was being done.

He opened the box and gasped happily as he saw the diamond and onyx stones set into an engraved silver band. It was a little more delicate than Diego was originally looking for, but when he spotted it he knew that it was perfect for Klaus.

"But...this must have been so expensive Diego!" Klaus looked at him, his green eyes glowing with happiness.

"It is why I have been taking overtime, there wasn't anyone sick, I wanted to get you a proper ring, one you deserved," Diego shrugged taking the ring from the box and slid it onto Klaus' finger.

"It's perfect!" Klaus squealed before grabbing Diego's face and scattered kisses all over it before pressing their lips together. Diego quickly took control of the kiss, deeply kissing his lover, his fiance, realising that the man in his lap was now his fiance.

"I'm glad you're happy," Diego hummed when they parted.

"Wait till Dolores sees it, she is going to be green with envy!" Klaus cackled, his ongoing feud with their neighbour always a source of entertainment. "I love it, thank you," He added fluttering his eyelashes at Diego.

"You love it because you have sparkly stones while Dolores only has a small stone chip in her engagement ring," Diego snorted.

"She's going to fume!" Klaus cackled. "Let me thank you for it," Klaus reached for Diego's trousers, pouting when his wrists were captured in one hand, squeezing them together.

"Ah ah, you haven't eaten enough," Diego shook his head.

"But…." Klaus started pouting, his eyes flicking to the ring sparkling on his finger as Deigo held his hands together.

"Nope, you know the rules Klaus!" Diego shook his head.

"But Diego," Klaus squirmed in his lap drawing his eyes down to his lap, letting Diego know what the problem was.

"You know the rules baby," Diego shook his head. He turned Klaus in his lap and tugged his bowl of stew over to sit in front of them. "I want at least half of the bowl eaten Sweetheart,"

Klaus sighed but knew Diego wouldn't be moved on it, they had worked hard on his eating and he wasn't going to win this one. He started eating with one hand, admiring the glittering jewels sitting on his ring finger as he did so making Diego chuckle from behind him.

"Looking forward to being my pretty little wife? Not that you aren't already,"

"Diego! You can't say shit like that if you want me to finish eating!" Klaus growled, wiggling a little more in his lap.

"I am sorry," Diego said sounding the complete opposite to both their ears.

"You're not, please…" Klaus wiggled a little more.

"Two more bites," Diego glanced at the bowl.

Like the brat he was Klaus shoved the two bites into his mouth and chewed obnoxiously and pointedly.

"Such a bad boy," Diego shook his head.

"Come on Diego, please!" Klaus groaned. "You have been teasing me since you came in!"

"I have been teasing you," Diego allowed.

"I need you please, its been three days! And you proposed to me and gave me pretty jewellery, please," Klaus needed him, he always needed him and didn't that do everything to Diego. His body was always ready and welcoming for Diego, always hungry for him. He spread his legs and took Diego whenever he wanted Klaus, which was nearly all the time.

He scooped his fiance up and moved to the other end of the table quickly where he only had to shove the table setting out the way so that he could lay Klaus' chest down onto the table, leaving his hips lying perfectly on the edge of the table, waiting and ready for Diego.

"Yes yes yes!" Klaus squirmed in place but waited the way Diego had taught him, with barely held patience, but with patience.

"Good boy," Diego stroked up his thighs in reward, stroking over that perfectly pale skin, sliding further up to massage those beautiful peachy globes of Klaus' arse, dipping his thumb in-between his cheeks every now and then to press his thumb to the fluttering entrance that he would bury himself in soon enough.

"Diego!" Klaus panted into his arms part demand part pleading.

"Have you played with yourself today baby? You're all wet still,"

"Yes, with my dildo, I was thinking about you, thinking about you pinning me down and fucking me," Klaus nodded rapidly, whining when Diego tugged his lace panties down.

"What did you imagine?" Diego demanded, grabbing lube from the side table and pouring enough into his hand to slick himself up and to slick his fingers up.

"I pictured…" Klaus groaned when Diego slipped two fingers deep into him in one smooth move. "I pictur….pictured you bending me over the sofa, because...there, yes there...because I had been naughty and...oh yes… and you spanked me with the wooden spoon for being bad, till I was crying and my cheeks were burning and dark red. You...you...you…"

"Carry on Klaus!" Diego demanded, bringing his hand down hard onto that pale arse even as he carried on hammering his fingers into his tight arse.

"You...you...made me kneel in front of you, bare arsed onto the carpet and made me keep your cock warm while you watched the match,"

"You fantasised about what we did last week?" Diego chuckled amused.

"It was just so good," Klaus whined as Diego added a third finger to stretch him out. It didn't matter how often they did this, and they did this often, Klaus was always tight, and Diego was by no means small, he always needed to make sure that his lover was properly stretched.

"Hmm, maybe we will have to do it again this weekend for the next match," Diego hummed thoughtfully as though he wasn't hammering his fingers into Klaus, stretching out a space for himself inside of him, hammering against his prostate at the same time, watching Klaus coming apart under him. "I could spank you raw before the match and have you keep my cock warm, spank you again for the whole of half time, not stopping until the match is ready to start again no matter how pretty you cry or how red your arse gets. Put a dildo inside your hot, burning arse and have you keep me warm again for the second half…"

"Diego!" Klaus wailed, writhing on his fingers as his own fingers, painted a pretty red, scrambled at the table, all signs showing that he was about to cum. But he would hold on till Diego gave him permission.

His rebellious Klaus, who did whatever he wanted and exploded his way through life seeking all his own pleasure, trained and doing what Diego wanted him too. This was all the power in the world that Diego needed.

"...Not moving or you will be spanked more after the match, but if you're a good girl during the match then I will lay you over the arm of the sofa and I will fuck you till you cum at least twice,"

"Diego, I...please…" Klaus panted desperately.

"Cum for me, fiance," Diego growled, and watched delightedly as Klaus arched as he came all over the underneath of the table and his pretty dress - which he would bitch at Diego about later on. Diego concentrated for the moment on pressing his fingers hard against Klaus' prostate to draw out his orgasm, listening to delight at the noises that he was letting out as he slowly came down from his high.

Once he had calmed down Diego carefully scooped him up into his arms, smiling happily when Klaus snuggled into his neck sleepily as he made his way upstairs to their bedroom, turning off lights as he went.

He placed his precious cargo onto the centre of the bed, before working to strip him out his dress and panties, Klaus lazily assisting him, but mainly allowing Diego to look after him. He sighed and arched into Diego's touch when he ran his hands up his stomach and to his chest, wiggling and whining when his nipples were tweaked and played with, groaning louder as his arousal grew again with every taunting pull and tweak of Diego's fingers and pull of his teeth.

"Ready?" Diego asked gently as he placed himself between Klaus' legs, groaning loudly himself when Klaus spread his legs widely in answer, tilting his hips towards Diego. He was clearly still a little high on his last orgasm and his green eyes were beautiful and hazy with pleasure, all his shields down, even the ones that Diego hadn't realised were there until Klaus had admitted his fear that he wasn't sure Diego was in this no matter what time they were in.

"Di?" Klaus blinked pretty green eyes at him confused when his lover paused with his cock head pressed just inside of him.

Diego reached down and linked their fingers together gently, raising them and pressing a kiss to the ring sitting on Klaus' finger, his ring sitting on that perfectly pale, slender finger. Klaus' eyes widened as he looked up at him, and slowly, achingly slowly Diego slid into him, pressing until all nine inches of him was buried inside of Klaus' body.

He pressed himself as deep as he could possibly go into Klaus, circling his hips in firm presses, watching with intent brown eyes as Klaus' arched and whined at the stimulation to his sensitive body. Laying himself down so that his body weight would definitely be felt by his lover but so he wasn't crushing him, and made sure that he was looking at him before he spoke.

"This will always be my home, right here, this is the only home I want, it is the only home that I need. As long as I have this, as long as I can be with you, I don't care what time we end up in, neolithic, Jurassic, 1600's, 1700's, 1800's, 19…"

"I get it you romantic sap!" Klaus laughed wrapping his arms around Diego's shoulders.

He smiled down at his fiance, tugging his hair out its ponytail so that it could spill around Klaus in soft, wavy chaos, happy to see that last barrier fall down from between them, and knew that as he was utterly and completely Klaus' now Klaus was completely and utterly his.

He drew himself back slowly, watching arousal flaring brighter across his lover's face as he thrust back in was equal slowness. He kept up the slow pace, drawing himself slowly back enjoying the grasping, tight heat of his lover's body, watching the arousal build back up in him into he was achingly hard between his and Diego's stomach's, the head of his cock drooling desperately as he wrapped his legs around the thickly muscled waist of his lover to try and encourage him on.

"Diego...Diego...please please please!" Klaus whined arching into his body until he was writhing with desperation, it only then did Diego pressed his leg over his shoulder and started pounding into him, hammering himself home, drinking in the noises that he made.

He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if they had not ended up together, what his life would have been like not just while he was stuck wherever or whenever he was, but afterwards as well.

Here he really didn't care what happened, he didn't care if they were stuck here for the rest of their lives. Sure he missed mobiles and cable, he missed better cars and he missed a decent HD TV that he didn't have to constantly tune while Klaus whined at him about missing his TV show.

But he had an amazing life at the same time that he wouldn't give up for anything.

"Diego!" Klaus cried out as he came for the second time that night, shuddering through his orgasm as he clung onto Diego. The sound of Klaus coming was nearly always enough to throw him over the edge when he was buried inside of him, feeling Klaus' body tightening around him enough to have him growling out his own orgasm as he pressed himself deeply into his lover's body and spilt inside of him.

He chuckled lightly when Klaus grumbled in a complaint when he went to pull out of him, his long limbs octopusing around him to cling on tightly.

"I need to clean you up," Diego said softly.

"You have to be exhausted, you worked a double and we made love, and I want to go to sleep with you inside me," Klaus pouted at him.

"Don't say things like that, I will take you again," Diego grumbled, but he shifted them around until he was laying on his back with Klaus sprawled over his chest, still buried deep inside his lover's body.

"Perfect," Klaus sighed.

"Yeah, you are," Diego smirked when Klaus' pale skin flushed.

"Sap," He grumbled burying himself into Diego's neck. He grumbled again when Diego shifted enough so that he could turn the bedside lamp off, before wrapping both arms around Klaus and held him firmly as they both started drifting off to sleep, completely unaware that at the far side of town four of their siblings appeared in a flash of blue light ready to start looking for them.


End file.
